


Kinktober: Day 20

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Cock Warming /Dirty Talk





	Kinktober: Day 20

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Dunno," Sonny shrugged, stretched, and settled his head on Rafael's thigh. "I chose last time, you pick."

Sonny was only half paying attention. He was _ trying_, but Rafael's fingers in his hair had him dozing off intermittently, and he found himself starting awake with every loud noise. Something nudging insistently at the back of his head pulled his attention away from the screen, and he propped himself up on an elbow, glanced down at Rafael's lap, then back up at him accusingly. 

"Did you choose this movie just because you have a crush on Paul Newman?"

"_No_." Rafael pulled a pillow into his lap, flushing pink under Sonny's stare. "It's a good movie."

"A good movie?" Sonny wrestled the pillow out of Rafael's grip and tossed it out of reach. He poked at the lawyer through his sweats. "Must be_ really _ good, huh?"

"So I like seeing a conventionally attractive man get knocked around a little, sue me." Rafael scowled and pulled his shirt down over his lap. "Come on, everybody has a bit of a chub for him."

"That's not a thing and you know it."

"Fine." Rafael rolled his eyes. "Sonny, I don't really know how to tell you this, but I'm leaving you for Paul Newman. It's not you, it's me."

"Very funny. Bet Paul can't do this," Sonny teased. He rolled over, nuzzling at Rafael's semi through his sweatpants, then giving him a gentle bite, earning himself a quiet groan in response. 

"I don't know." Rafael spread his legs and wrapped a hand around the back of Sonny's head, giving his neck some support while keeping him firmly in place. "Let me think on that."

"Mhmm, take your time." Sonny wiggled two fingers into the lawyer's waistband and pulled it far enough down to free him. He pulled the whole thing into his mouth without preamble, closing his lips around Rafael's warm cock with an appreciative hum.

Rafael sighed, slouching in his seat to give Sonny a better angle. Sonny flopped onto his side and settled back into the lawyer’s lap, burying himself in Rafael's soft, familiar weekend clothes, his mouth satisfyingly full. 

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble one of these days," Rafael warned, tracing the line of Sonny's jaw with a fingertip.

"Mmm?" Sonny's eyes flicked up to meet Rafael's and his heart skipped a beat, the lawyer's gaze heavy and dark with arousal and yet somehow full of affection at the same time. 

Sonny shuddered in anticipation, flushing a bit and hiding his grin in Rafael's belly. He swallowed around him, tasting clean skin and the tiniest bit of saltiness. Eager for more, he gently bobbed his head, letting the half-hard cock in his mouth slip partway out before he tightened his lips and took it back in. 

"Not yet." Rafael stilled him with a hand in his hair. "I want you to stay just like this." He reached for the remote, quickly pausing and resuming the movie. "Forty more minutes, can you make it?"

"Mmm," Sonny confirmed. He was drooling into the front of Rafael's pants in his efforts to keep his teeth shielded, but he didn't mind. They were going to get messy either way. 

Rafael hadn't hardened significantly, but Sonny was fully aware that that was of the lawyer's own stubborn will, and not a failure to perform on his part. He was grateful, if anything, Rafael keeping himself at a much more manageable size so as not to put too much strain on Sonny's jaw for a long period of time. Not that he would've_ minded_, of course.

"Go back to sleep if you want," Rafael murmured, stroking the soft hair at the back of Sonny's neck. "I'm happy right here."

"_Mm—_"

Rafael seemed to read Sonny's mind. "I'll wake you up when the movie's over, promise. You can have me however you want tonight."

"Hmm." Reassured, Sonny happily settled down between Rafael's thigh and his soft, warm belly, letting the lawyer's breathing lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
